The object of the present Patent of Invention application is to register a coupling bar for coupling an auxiliary element to a wheelchair and a coupling accessory for coupling an auxiliary element to a wheelchair, which are used in a system, object of the invention, for coupling an auxiliary element to a wheelchair, and which incorporates notable innovations and advantages compared to the techniques used to date.
Additionally, the invention proposes the development of a system for coupling an auxiliary element to a wheelchair, which, due to its particular arrangement, enables an auxiliary element to be coupled to a wheelchair, the auxiliary element being of the type used to convert a wheelchair into a chair in the form of a tricycle or similar.
In the current state of the art, auxiliary elements that enable, through their particular arrangement, the conversion of a known wheelchair into a chair in the form of a tricycle or similar, with the advantages that this entails for the user, are known.
However, the coupling of such an element to a wheelchair may sometimes be problematic, especially in terms of its adaptation to a wide variety of wheelchair models, which results in an appropriate relative positioning between this element and the wheelchair itself in order to take advantage of its capacities and advantages.
In this regard, the manufacture of auxiliary elements adapted to each different model of wheelchair is required, with a consequent increase in the number of references and the lack of flexibility in the event of possible breakdowns and repairs, for example for the installer.
The present invention helps to overcome and solve the present problems, since it enables an appropriate coupling between the auxiliary element and the wheelchair, in a quick and effective way, as it adapts to a broad range of different wheelchairs with an appropriate relative positioning to make the most of its capacities and advantages.